Parce que les héros n'ont besoin de personne
by Tsukiyo-Ran
Summary: Mais les héros ne survivent pas au combat final, ils ne reviennent pas pour épouser les femmes un peu timbrées, enchaînant quelques verres chaque soir pour oublier les cauchemars. "- dis Harry...pourquoi est ce que tu vas mourir ?"


Personnages et fond d'histoire de J.

La solitude il connaissait. Il l'avait toujours connu. Un peu comme une vieille amie chiante qui vous colle sans arrêt mais qui lorsqu'elle part, nous manque un peu. C'est déroutant de se sentir seul quand on est entouré.

Harry se sentait seul malgré les ronflements de Ron dans la tente et les bruits de pas d'Hermione. Hermione. Ce mot lui cramait les lèvres comme lorsqu'on fume une cigarette jusqu'au filtre. Elle était une enfant un peu perdue, comme lui. Le savoir c'est le pouvoir répétait elle. Mais maintenant elle ne disait plus rien. Comme si elle avait réalisée que l'histoire se déroulera peut importe ce qu'elle dira.

Ce soir, elle semblait plus belle que jamais. Un peu folle, un verre a la main et une chanson sur les lèvres. Les cheveux ébouriffés elle marchait comme si elle sautillait.

La vision d'Harry la déroutait. C'était un héros . Chaque jour elle s'imaginait partir loin d'ici. Et puis quand elle ne voyait plus le héros sur de lui, elle voyait ses mains calleuses, grandes et froides. Elle voyait son regard sombre quand il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas. Elle regardait ses lèvres craquelées inspirer la fumée du tube au bout de ces doigts. Ron voyait toujours le regard confiant où elle voyait seulement la certitude de la mort, Ron voyait toujours les embrassades comme du soutient tandis qu'elle les voyaient comme des adieux.

Harry avait les épaules voûtées mais le regard droit. Il faisait tout pour vivre alors que dans son regard on pouvait voir qu'il avait accepter la mort. Il était une contradiction a lui tout seul comme si le fait d'avoir survécu à un impardonnable n'était pas suffisant.

Elle s'approcha comme on approche une bête silencieuse.

- Pourquoi es tu là Harry ?

**- Et toi ?**

- Je voulais danser

**- J'aime te regarder danser.**

- Dis harry...pourquoi est ce que tu vas mourir ?

Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

- J'ai peur parce qu'on meurt pour des idées et j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas une assez bonne raison

**- Je ne sais pas**

- Ron te considère comme un héros tu sais. Il devrait avoir le droit de rester un enfant.

**- C'est pour sa que je mourrais en héros**

- J'en ai marre de la morale

**- ...**

- Pourquoi restes tu toujours silencieux harry ?

**- Parce que les mots ne valent rien hermione. Un héros ne meurt pas. Il n'y a rien d'héroïque dans la mort. Tu me rends fou avec tes questions. Penses tu que je n'ai jamais le temps de réfléchir moi aussi ? **

-...

**- Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec Ron ?**

- ...

**- J'ai l'impression de moisir de l'intérieur Hermione. De me transformer en cadavre pour le jour final.**

Il se leva brusquement comme pour contredire ses propres paroles. Il semblait marcher en écrasant tout sur son passage. Comme si il décidait de tout emporter avec lui. Posant son verre elle décida de le toucher. Comme une bête furieuse il essaya de s'échapper de son étreinte. Elle avait l'impression de dompter un oiseau blessé. Quand ne subsista que la gêne, elle fit de tout petits cercles sur son bras puis sur le bas de son dos, puis sur sa joue et elle écouta sa respiration.

Le goût de tabac emplit des lèvres et pas un seul instant elle ne pensa a la silhouette rousse qui l'attendait a l'intérieur.

Mais les héros ne survivent pas au combat final, ils ne reviennent pas pour épouser les femmes un peu timbrées, enchaînant quelques verres chaque soir pour oublier les cauchemars. Non si les héros reviennent de leur enfer, ils se marient a des poupées fragiles qui disent comprendre et aide a coup de potions magiques.

Hermione avait envie d'espérer.

- Dis, tu vas y survivre n'est ce pas ?

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question. Elle partit se coucher attendant la fin. Parce que les héros n'ont besoin de personne.


End file.
